Blood Moon
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Upon the Blood Moon, Claude Faustus returns to a willow tree where he met the angel that called him friend. She had not shown in many years and his heart was ready to quit the ritual of reliving all the happiest and horrific moments of his life around her. Would this finally be the fated night that the demon gets the one thing his heart longs for? Rated M for lemons


_I own neither Black Butler or Fairy Tail. Happy Halloween to all my fans, this is my little gift to you all. Thank you for always being here._

* * *

Claude pursed his lips as he climbed the familiar hill towards the weeping willow tree. He could not believe he was still doing this, still coming here once a year to have his heart broken. The demon knew he should give up and continue with his life and complete the contract with the willful child. There was much to do and little time to handle these matters in. Why would he take a pause to honor an old promise?

Because of her eyes and the one perfect moment torn between pain and beauty.

He took off his black butler's jacket and removed his gloves, sliding them in his pants pocket. He laid out the coat and took a seat under it, the back of his head hitting the rough bark of the tree. Claude looked up with his golden gaze at the darkening sky between the thick branches of the lazy willow tree.

A gust of wind hit him, and he closed his eyes, letting his mind trace back to the first meeting many moons ago. When he was a small demonling being fostered on Earth to learn how human society worked and raised as a contract specialist. Few demons received the mark and calling into this dangerous line of work, but Claude was born with the mark and when he was properly weened from his mother, he was rushed to this place. Raised outside of Hell, it was cold and strange experience, one he hated until her.

* * *

Claude had helped himself to a book and quickly dashed off, wanting to read a tale about a young girl who fell down a rabbit hole and into a new world. It matched his own feelings about his life here, always out of place amongst the other children of various nonhuman species. As only one of two demons in the place, he was usually alone.

He had sat up against the tree and began to read, finding the story interesting in its descriptions and humor. Claude could identify with Alice and if it was him, he would have followed the waist coat wearing rabbit as well, only to question his own sanity in doing so. As he was enjoying a scene with a caterpillar and a hookah, a light form crashed over his outstretched legs.

Claude had looked up from his book and saw a small girl with messy blonde hair laying across his shins. She turned her head and looked at him with wide brown eyes and a flush of red on her chubby cheeks. The girl giggled and came up on her knees, her light pink dress collecting grass stains around her knobby knees.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, want to be friends?" she had asked, her voice bright and cheery as she held out a tiny chubby hand towards him.

Claude had never seen a young girl like her, she was dazzling and soft, a vast departure from the three girls had known. Her smile was effortless and reached her enormous eyes that glittered like well-tempered chocolate. He carefully reached out his hand and shook hers, "Claude, why do you want to be friends?"

Lucy had looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at him, Claude could tell something was troubling the little girl. "I don't have any friends," she whispered.

He had managed a bit of an awkward smile, making her peel in laughter at his attempt, he quickly stopped and pushed up his glasses. "Why are you laughing at me?"

She had put her hands over her mouth and blushed wildly for a moment before dropping her hands to smooth out her dress. "Your smile was funny. I like it Claude."

Claude had blinked several times, no one told him that they liked his smile and very rarely did anyone smile back at him. "Thank you, and yes, we can be friends." Lucy had let out a happy kind of sound and next thing he knew, he spent the next several hours reading his book to his new "friend".

* * *

That memory never failed to make Claude smile and chuckle lightly. Her perfect little innocence in that moment, the awkwardness of their first meeting, and two lonely children finding themselves lost together in a book. After that moment he read under the tree every day, at the same time and sometimes she would join him.

Lucy was literally a little angel, what should be his nemesis, instead was his childhood friend. They shared many moments as they grew up together, his next favorite memory happened a couple years after their first meeting. It was the innocence of a child's first kiss. He was ten and she was a very precocious eight-year-old with her own mind and spunk.

* * *

Lucy had snuck him some chocolates from her mother's kitchen and he made tea for them. Claude enjoyed their picnics and this time he pulled out the book he was reading the first time they met. Her eyes lit up as she saw the well-worn leather cover, to his delight she laughed. Her laughter was his favorite sound, it warmed him in a way that he could never describe and though it was very undemonlike to have such a soft feeling, Claude was always unique as a demon.

They had begun their tea and chocolate party when Lucy reached over to him. Claude froze as she took off his glasses, her face becoming blurry to him. "I think you're cute without them," she said before she placed a kiss to his cheek.

Claude had flushed with color, feeling the heat of it rise to his ears as her soft lips pulled away from his cheek. He was flustered and opened his mouth, closed his mouth, and repeated this several times. He figured he had to look like a fish out of water from the way Lucy giggled at him. She gave him back his glasses and Claude cleared his throat, "t-thank you, Lucy."

Like she had always done, she curled alongside of him and Claude softly read the story to the girl. The very special girl who had given him his first kiss.

* * *

A growl escaped his throat as he pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Claude knew like clockwork the next memory would be the one that would leave him crying, like a fool. It never failed, the event that left him broken ten years after their first meeting and eight years after their first kiss.

He should have seen the warning signs, knew something was wrong when Lucy didn't visit him as often. Should have known there would be problems as she developed into a woman that defied all his expectations of beauty. Claude should have been more astute to the reality of a demon and angel being friends. Of being a demon dumb enough in his youth to fall in love with the angel.

Yet he did it anyway and his heart paid for that mistake every year since, as he tortured himself under the tree, his black claws raking into the ground. His breath became labored as flashes of their history played like moving pictures.

Claude put his dirty hands over his eyes as his head crashed back into the tree, the final memory clouding his vision and granting him pain through the last piece of his heart. The demon thrashed against the tree and growled to the sky as the moon crested over the tree line, the red tint of it staining the world.

* * *

There had been a party at the mansion, a rare time that the Blood Moon overlapped with All Hallows Eve. This was one of the best nights for demons, lycans, vampires, and other infernal creatures. Their power was heightened and so they celebrated with a large feast and dancing. It was their way, enticing humans to give into their darker halves and providing a glorious night of debauchery.

This had been the first time that Claude could participate, as a mature demon male at eighteen he was ready to partake. Claude had custom made his own suit for the event, dipping into his familiar's ability to weave to give his clothing a bit of flair. He had picked new glasses and styled his dark plum hair, excited to finally taste his first human soul. There would be plenty of willing humans who had come to give into their darkest desires at the mansion. He hungered much like the other fosterlings and should he be successful in his first soul, he would finally be allowed to leave.

By the time he had made his way down the stairs the party was in full motion. Laughter, screams, moans of pleasure and the scent of blood hung in the air coating his skin. Claude felt his body come alive and his demonic heritage show through as his muscles warmed and eyes alit with ecstasy. He had helped himself to some champagne as he came into the main parlor. The usually pristine room was now a den of inequity with various acts of sex or feasting being carried out on the scattering of jewel toned couches.

Claude had found his first target a lovely woman who was standing to the side of the decorated treat table. She blushed wildly to look at him and Claude made his way over to her. As he approached, he took in a sniff of the air around her and scrunched his nose, she smelt odd. The woman flicked her long chestnut hair over her thin shoulder and Claude could see the bones of her shoulder and collar enough to realize how emaciated she was.

The woman had drained her glass and moved towards him, the closer he got the more ill Claude felt. He took a few steps back, trying to distance himself from this creature who rank and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Claude had never had such a visceral reaction to a person before and felt his stomach tighten, threatening to retch his champagne all over the floor.

Claude had run through the house, dodging, and pushing other part goers to get out of his way as he fled in terror of being touched. In his mind he had only one safe place to go and that was where his polished back shoes had taken him. He stood under the willow tree, his hand against the trunk as he pulled on his short black tie to get at his collar to loosen it. His heart hammered and tightened in his chest as he fought to collect himself.

"C-Claude," Lucy's timid voice had washed over him and he looked over his shoulder at her. She was standing there, bare foot and in a white thin night gown that drooped off one pale shoulder and framed her bountiful chest with lace.

"Lucy, help…" he had whispered, not knowing what he was asking for, but only that he needed her. Claude had been certain that only his friend and little angel could take this stain from him, erase the malaise that coated every inch of his being. Whatever that was wrong with the woman at the party had sent every cackle he owned into overdrive.

She had wedged herself between his body and the tree, placed her hands on the side of his face and smiled at him. Lucy tilted his head down, pressing his forehead against hers, "breathe with me. In. Out."

Claude had started shaking as his nails cut into the bark, damaging their lovely tree, his gaze had trained down to her cleavage. Lucy kept telling him to breathe and he tried, for all that is unholy, to breathe with her. To let their breaths mix, the slight bit of mint on hers and the champagne on his. That was not the only scent in the air, he could smell the purity of her mingled with her own excitement, clashing against the heady scent male demons gave off when they were experiencing Lust.

His patience snapped and he pulled off his glasses, flushing lightly as she had inadvertently trained him to do since they were small. Claude pushed up against her soft and generous curves and following his own instincts he kissed the angel with intense passion. His tongue slid into her mouth to entwine with hers as she gasped at his forwardness. Her hands fisted the silk of his jacket, but she did not push him away, no, she had invited him to explore her more fully.

Claude had known that this was what he wanted and as they kissed his heart beat erratically as his hips pressed against hers and his hands trailed an outline of her soft form. There was nothing romantic about this, it was pure Lust and desire, until he looked into her eyes and saw his entire world open for him.

"I love you," she had whispered and despite the chilling wind that blew around them, Claude could feel nothing but pure warmth over himself.

"Love you too," the words had gotten away from him, but he felt lighter, more empowered in that moment of weakness than he had in his entire short life. Lucy clenched her hands on his shoulders pulling him as close as they could get without physically merging.

The embrace had led to a bumbling but magical first time for both against the tree. Claude having no experience in carnal acts had fumbled and lasted only a few scant minutes as he felt her all around him. Lucy's cries of pain and rapture were like a concerto in his ears, her body a feast of sweetness he would savior for eternity.

The pair had collapsed to the ground, Lucy in his lap as he wrapped his jacket around her trembling body. Her lips were red and swollen from the impact of his kisses, they looked fitting on her a bit of sin against her purity. That purity was now his and in Claude's mind, so was she… forever.

Claude had dozed off to the soft sounds of Lucy's deep and even breathing, so much so he never heard the intruders until it was too late. The large men ripped Lucy away from him as she screamed and thrashed in the man's arms. Claude tried to take her back but was hit solidly in the head, sending him crashing to his knees.

"I promise to come back on the Blood Moon!" Lucy had screamed as Claude tried to crawl towards her. Blood ran down his face and over his eyes, making them burn.

"Come near her again and we will kill you, demon trash," the large man with black hair and red eyes spat. Another blow to his head triggered a burst of stars and crack of pain before the blackness took over him.

* * *

Her voice rang loudly in his ears as Claude curled on his side and withstood the onslaught of pain that accompanied that memory. Now it had been twelve Blood Moons since that night and for Claude, if Lucy did not show up to him now, he would leave this behind him and burn down the tree and be free. He opened his eyes and wiped away the tears, looking up at the full moon, all he could do was wait and perhaps pray a little.

* * *

Lucy ran through the forest, not caring about the pain that bit into her bare feet as she ran over sharp sticks and stones. It had been too long, and she was desperate to fulfill her promise. Her first and only love, a demon named Claude, had to be waiting for her. After all that she endured, love would have to grant her this win.

She could still recall the abject terror she felt after her father had his Phantom men beat Claude and steal her away. The level of pain her heart experienced as her father moved them to a whole new country and then locked her away in the basement. The lashings he gave her to "purify the demon" off her angelic form and the years she spent locked away in his hell.

That was until a month ago when Lucy had finally had enough of him and gave into her own anger. She did not mean to kill her father, but her strength had caught up with her pent-up emotions and in one strike she unleashed her holy magic straight through him. The man had been judged by her Heavenly Wrath and with his blood on her hands, Lucy was no longer considered a pure angel.

Now she was a fallen, the fall began when she gave her heart and chastity to the demon boy who was her only friend for so many years. That act of giving her love to him had diminished her call to Heaven and corrupted her fragile wings, she didn't care. All she cared about was that someone loved her for who she was, not what she was.

Claude never tried to exploit her, tried to change her or anything. He just read to her and treated her with kindness, pot marked with random bits of indifference but that was him. Her heart had never hammered as hard in her chest as it did when he confessed his love her. Which she found out years later was a very difficult thing for a demon to do, as the emotion was foreign to their being.

With her freedom gained, Lucy traveled for a month across the ocean and back to London, hoping to make it for the Blood Moon. Tears fell away from her eyes as she let out a small cry, a silent prayer that Claude had not given up. Even if he was not there, she would kick in every door and find the demon who loved her. Why she was so compelled to be with him was a mystery but one she never bothered to solve, not when everything felt perfect in his embrace.

Her one sanctuary, he had to be waiting for her. Would he still look the same? Still wear those glasses over his golden eyes, eyes that turned red when he made love to her? Was his hair still around shoulder length or did her cut those dark plum locks? Did he still wear suits he made by his own hands? She had so many questions and wanted answers to all of them as she came upon the edge of the forest.

Lucy put her chin down and ran with every bit of energy, grateful that she traded her shoes for a bit of food for the extra nutrients before coming here tonight. She felt horrible that when she did find her Claude, she would have to approach him as a popper, who was wanted for murder in America. There was something laughable about that, it almost made her feel positively demonic. Claude would find the humor in that.

She burst through the shrubbery, not surprised that it had thickened through the years without her constantly walking down the old game trail. Her clothing was dirty and torn from the voyage and the run through the woods, but Lucy didn't care. She was a mess but all that mattered was if the demon was waiting for her.

Up the small hill she saw the willow tree, it had grown taller and from the downward curvature of its heavy branches, it looked sadder. The red tinted full moon hung heavy in the clear night sky, illuminating the field ahead. Lucy felt her chest tightened as she caught her breath but kept on moving forward, her speed slowing down as fear crept over her. So far, she only saw the tree and no sign of her demon.

Lucy made it halfway up the hill before a sound caught her attention, it was a faint whisper, but she knew that voice. Her heart hammered as adrenaline flooded her body, setting her nerves on fire, as fresh tears raced down her cheeks. She ran up the hill and around the tree, accidently tripping on the long black clad legs resting on the ground.

Her chin collided with the ground and all the air expelled out of her lungs on impact. Inside her mind, it reminded her of their first meeting, when she tripped over him as a small six-year-old girl without very good balance. Balance was never one of her better traits, but she took it in stride, after all a moment like this was how she made a friend.

"Lucy?" Claude's deep voice called out and she let out a laugh into the ground.

He moved and picked her up, crushing her to his chest before he spun around, making her a bit dizzy. She cupped his face, noticing his swollen eyes behind new glasses and that trademarked awkward smile of his. Claude's smile had always been interesting, more menacing than kind, but she adored it. Lucy put her battered and dirty hands to his damp face and pressed her lips to his.

Her body thrummed in approval at the rightness of feeling his lips mold against hers, the subtle taste of hellfire and black tea that was his. Lucy had not forgotten one single detail of the demon; he was etched deeply into her heart and across her soul. This time as he kissed her, his tongue felt more skillful as it glided against hers. Part of her was a bit jealous of that, Claude got to lead his life while she was a prisoner.

He set her down and pulled back, his thumb running across her cheek to wipe away the tear. "Thank Lucifer, you came back…" he paused and pursed his lips, "I was going to give up. The pain, you understand?"

His confession was difficult to hear but with Claude he had always been this way with her. He had never lied to her, even when it would make her angry as a small child. It was one reason she loved him, he never coddled her.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried for so long…" her voice trailed off as she began to cry. Claude held her and pressed kisses to the top of her head as she leaked tears and snot all over his beautiful suit. Lucy felt a bit dizzy and swayed on her feet for a moment before the demon scooped her up and began to walk down the hill.

"I am going to give you a bath, some food and then you can tell me everything," he said, his voice a bit sharp, startling Lucy. She should have expected some changes in the bespectacled demon, the fact he was much more mature was one of them. Part of her expected a fiery and passionate embrace under the tree but they weren't teenagers giving into hormones anymore.

"T-thank you," she whispered as he moved with alacrity. The wind cut through her clothes, forcing her to shiver and hold as tightly to him for warmth as she could. Street lights, people, horses, buildings and so on all blurred by them as Claude ran with her in his arms. People randomly shouted as things were blown over by the force of his wind but neither of them could care.

They approached a large beautiful mansion and Claude walked with her around the back. "I am a servant here, under contract."

"You could have been a street rat for all I cared," she replied, smiling at her own wit.

"We can try that later, for now I need to take care of you. You smell horrible my love."

"Oh, so that's why you haven't been breathing?" Lucy said as she took in a deep breath through her nose and noticed quite strongly that she did have quite the stench. There had simply been no time from getting off the boat and coming straight here, she had wandered through some rank areas of London's docks and what used to be a more prosperous side of the city was now littered in factories with big stacks of thick smoke.

"Of course," Claude set her down and walked with her through a lavish kitchen in golden tones and pure white marble. She hadn't seen finery such as this since her youth in her father's previous mansion. They entered a long hallway, sconces on the wall illuminating various golden themed works of art and hand-crafted pieces of golden wood furniture. Her feet were grateful for the richly purple carpeted plush runner under them.

"Claude, who's this?" a small voice called out and Lucy spun around to look at a young man in very short pants and tussled blonde hair.

"Your highness, this is Lucy and she is very dear to me," Claude said with a small bow. Lucy curtseyed as best she could manage.

The young man sniffed the air and pinched his nose promptly, "ugh, bathe her. I can't believe you brought trash into my residence. I should whip you for this."

"Later, your highness." Claude said and Lucy could feel the anger rolling from him. Her demon had always worn a bit more of his emotions on his sleeve and it was clear to her that he had no love for this child.

"Well go on, hopefully she's pretty when she's clean," the boy dismissed them before turning around in a bit of huff and marching away.

Claude let out a low growl as Lucy giggled, "well he's charming."

He pulled her down the hallway and then pushed her into a large bathroom. Much like everything else is was done in gold and white, a strange kind of opulence and purity. Claude moved fast and got her a bath started as Lucy peeled out of her traveling clothes, discarding them in a pile.

The demon looked over his shoulder at her, he dropped the bottle he had been pouring into the bath and quickly plunged his arm in to retrieve it. Lucy smiled as she noticed the tops of his ear turn pink and Claude let out a harsh breath. "Warn a demon before you feel like tempting him into madness."

Lucy dipped her toe into the bath before slowly sliding into it, letting the bubbles cover her body. "Sorry, Claude. I didn't know if I still…" She splashed a bit of the water as he turned off the faucet and dropped to his knees. Claude rolled up his sleeves as he grabbed a large tan colored sponge, lathering it up with the bar of soap.

"Affect me? Lucy, after all these years, how could you think you would not?" he asked as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before running the sponge up her arm.

Lucy sighed as she relaxed, letting the demon attend to her, "I don't know, it was a risk you would be waiting for me or what if I found you and it was just for you tell me…"

Claude cut her off with a kiss, pushing her head back into the cool porcelain tub as his lips claimed dominance over her own. Lucy's head swam as his long fingers, danced up her bare leg under the water, inching closer to her womanhood. She moaned when he teased her folds, rubbing the tip of his finger against her now sensitive clit. His tongue entered her mouth, twining with hers as he played her body like a finely tuned instrument.

Lucy turned her head, her breath quickening as her hips moved along with his teasing fingers. Claude laid kisses across her cheek before biting her earlobe. "I have always been yours. You are mine. Tonight, I will love you so thoroughly you will forget where you end, and I begin. If you ever doubt me again," a finger entered her channel and she bit her bottom lip as his ministrations continued. "I will remind you of this fact."

Claude placed a second finger inside of her, scissoring them apart to stretch her as his thumb teased her bundle of nerves. Lucy's back arched as she looked into the now glowing red eyes of her demon, seeing the pleasure he derived from watching her come apart at his mercy. The sound of water sloshing around the tub and her own soft moans filled the space between them as Claude refused to let up and when she crested, he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her scream.

Water escaped the tub in small waves as her body had twitched so violently from the orgasm, she thought she could have died from the pleasure he had given her. Claude pulled his fingers from her, leaving her to feel empty and missing the feeling of him. Lucy blinked and looked at the demon who was giving her a satisfied if not smug smile at what he had done to her.

She had no words for any of it and instead just gently touched his face with the back of her hand, leaving a small trail of bubbles. Lucy gazed into his eyes, the red glow settling back to their bewitching gold and within the depths of them she knew he meant every word he had uttered. She swallowed hard as he gave her a small nod, accepting her silent acknowledgement of his claim over her.

Claude finished cleaning her, his work efficient and cutting off from the chance to make small talk. She wanted to tell him everything about her last few years and learn all about him. The demon seemed to be on a different mission and as he rose to get a towel, the bulge in the front of his pants had heat rising upon her cheeks.

He toweled her off and wrapped a thin black silk robe, that was much too big for her frame, around her body. If Claude noticed the scars of her abuse, he said nothing and for that little kindness Lucy was relieved. They walked out of the bathroom and Claude led her through the gold and purple hallway towards a room at the end. Her heart jumped up into her throat as he opened the door.

His room was simplistic, night stand, armoire, full length dressing mirror, a small writing desk and a moderately sized bed with an iron headboard and plain black coverings on it. Claude stood in the doorway for a moment, "make yourself comfortable. I have to attend to my contract bearer."

"Alright, thank you," she said.

"You can help yourself to one of my shirts. Tomorrow I will make clothing for you, tonight," his eyes looked her up and down, settling on the opened slit that one of her legs was poking through, "you will not need much."

Lucy swallowed, "hurry back."

Claude shut the door and left her alone in the room, to which meant she had to promptly snoop through everything. First, she went through his armoire and changed into one of his white shirts, his large frame had the shirt falling to mid-thigh and settling comfortably over her breasts. Lucy took one of the sleeves of his jacket and pressed it against her face, breathing in the scent that was all his. Her eyes fluttered and she felt as if she was under a trance to be near even his clothing but to be around him and now covered in his clothing had her swaying on her feet.

After a few minutes she moved on to his desk, a black leather-bound book sitting upon it. Lucy opened it up and looked through the first page. At the top was a date and her eyes went wide as she read the words on the page. The further down the page she got the more she felt like sobbing and she quickly closed the book, feeling overwhelmed. In her bit of a daze she walked over to the bed and curled up on it, taking one of the pillows and holding it to her chest.

The words replayed over and over again behind her eyes. She could hear them in Claude's voice. "The woman I love, the only woman I will ever love is an angel I cannot have. I will obey her promise because she is my world."

* * *

"I do not appreciate gutter trash being brought into my home by my demon!" Alois Trancy shrieked as he stood on his bed in his red silk pajamas. Claude stayed down on his knee, knowing full well if he looked up, he would terminate the child in an instant for his words.

Lucy was not just trash and judging by her appearance she had gone through much more than he had a right to ask to come back to him. The scars all over her back had left him almost unhinged at their site. The fact she wore no shoes and was a bit thinner than he remembered told her that however she left her previous life, she did so in a hurry.

Claude should be riding high on this event and in his mind, he should be lost amid a passionate reunion. He should not be kneeling before this brat, even if the child held a contract over his head. If there was ever a time to enact the hidden clause in the contract, the child's next few words may force him to invoke it.

After Lucy's kidnapping and Claude took his first soul, he very carefully added a small clause to each of his contracts. Tucked in the bottom of it, only one person ever asked about it. The clause that would break the contract with no harm to himself, but he would forfeit the soul and never have the capacity to make another contract with that person. The clause, "should the contractor's desire go against or harm my relationship with Lucy, the woman I intend to take as my dark bride, the contract will nullify and Claude Faustus is released unharmed from the agreement, never to bother the contractor again."

"Claude! Claude!" the boy yelled, and he dared to look up at the spoiled brat who stood on his bed with arms crossed and a menacing glare in his blue eyes.

"Your highness."

Alois huffed, "if any of my jewels go missing, I will flog her myself. Also, she must play with me tomorrow morning."

Claude snorted, Lucy was not a thief and from his last few years he had amassed sizable wealth of his own right. When this finished, he planned to keep the house, he worked so hard on it after all, and retire to enjoy the rest of his eternity with her.

"What was that Claude?"

Claude rose to standing and took a step closer to the bed, "if you think of touching her, I will remind you how frail your body is."

Alois's sky-blue eyes went wide as his cheeks filled with air before he dropped his arms from his chest and curled his small hands into fists. "You dare threaten me? Over a harl…"

Claude moved and placed one hand around the back of Alois's slim throat and the other over his mouth, he let his demonic aura come out, his eyes blazing in red as he pinned the boy, "you insult my dark bride again and I will end you. Read the contract you were quick to sign. She is my one clause in it and if you try to disrupt this, you will forfeit everything."

The child squirmed and tried to kick at him with bare feet, but Claude was able to side step that with ease. He squeezed his hand, letting his black claws dig into his red cheek as the child kept blabbering on and on. Claude shook the child and that shut him up, enough to where the demon butler let him go with a small push, knocking the boy on his ass. In a way, that felt fantastic and he almost smiled.

"Get out! You foolish dumb demon!" Alois screeched.

"With pleasure, your highness," Claude got to the door and looked over his shoulder, "I will be indisposed tonight and late tomorrow morning. I suggest you stay clear of my quarters, otherwise it will not be a good day for you." He didn't wait for a response before exiting the room and pulling the door closed after him with a loud thud.

He paused for a moment and took out a white handkerchief, pressing it to his forehead before using it to clean his glasses. Claude was being reckless, and he knew it, he hadn't even asked Lucy to be his dark bride, but he was already claiming her as such. Through the solid wood door, he could hear Alois have one of his fits, the sound of items breaking along with his myriad of colorful language. The demon did not care and so he made his way back to his room. Along the way he realized he left his journal out and wondered if Lucy had peeked at it.

His private journal was a collection of contracts, stories and everything he went through on each Blood Moon as he waited for her. He started it the day after she was taken from him and sometimes, he reread the passages for insights into his own emotional quagmire. He did not mind if she read it, having decided that there would not be a secret between them. Though he would hope that for the right to read his inner most thoughts, she would tell him all about her life.

Demons need balance and a sense of fair play in their dealings, even in matters of desire or love. It was sewn into the fabric of their very beings. Therefore, they wrote contracts and honored promises when made freely. The highest of this was when a demon took a dark bride or groom, the solemn oaths would bind them together, stronger than any soulmate ever could. Soulmates always seemed forced to Claude; a dark bride made more sense in a free will fashion.

Lost in his thoughts he found himself in the kitchen, he pushed up his glasses, realizing it was only habit for him to come here instead of his room. Before he turned to leave, he had a flash of seeing Lucy before she got into the tub. It was clear form the outlines of ribs, hip bones that protruded a little and a soft curve of a slightly distended stomach, she had not eaten well in a while. Claude would need to fix that and set about the kitchen to pack items into one of the picnic baskets.

As he worked, he heard the shuffling of feet and closed the wicker basket before turning around. No one was there, but that didn't mean he was alone. Claude headed towards the exit, softly whispering, "if you disturb me in my room until I come out of it. I will feed your eyes and tongue to my spider children." A soft murmur was heard, and satisfied Claude took his loaded basket and ran for his room.

He stepped into his room, seeing Lucy curled up on his bed and in one of his shirts. Claude quietly shut the door and Lucy jumped, she scrambled to the back of the bed and defensively put her hands up. He pursed his lips, knowing a reaction like that was trained not natural.

"Lucy, it is Claude," he said gently, taking slow steps, "you are with me and safe."

She let out a breath and slowly lowered her guard. Her eyes went from his face to the basket in his hand. "Sorry," she replied her voice barely above a whisper.

Claude crossed to the bed, wishing it was a bit bigger and sat on the edge, her put the wicker picnic basket between them and opened it up. "Do not apologize, I will remind you as many times as necessary that you are safe now." Slowly, to not make any sudden movements, he began to take out a few items of food. Lucy scooted a little closer, he could hear her stomach rumbling as she looked over the fruit, cheese, chocolate, and cured meat.

He plucked a plump red grape and handed it to her, "you should eat slowly, get your body used to food." She nodded and very carefully ate the morsel. Claude patiently kept at this, giving her a bite, waiting, giving another on and so on the cycle repeated. As she ate, he could see her relax, soften a little and color came back over her features. Whatever happened to her was a nightmare, one he would hear about soon enough.

More importantly his little angel would never go through any nightmare again.

Hours later the food was gone and so was the bottle of white wine, the red he kept back for later. Lucy had a sleepy look in her eyes and a soft contented smile on her beautiful lips. Claude enjoyed this look on her, it meant that some progress had been made this night of their reunion. Though he longed to finish what he started in the bathtub and see that look of desire across her face, her care was most important.

"Thank you," she said with a little hiccup, "you've always been so nice to me."

Claude snorted, him and nice were never in the same sentence. "I know many who would disagree with the concept of me being nice."

She smiled at him, "I'm not one of them." He watched how her hand started playing with the top button of his shirt, his eyes fixated at how she fingered that one button. Claude was mesmerized, more so when he looked further down, seeing the shirt gather high on her leg, threatening to give him a look at the spot he most wanted to enjoy.

"Your eyes," she said as she sat up a bit more and extended her hand out to gently touch his face.

Claude could see a bit of red light accent her face and knew his desire was showing for her. His eyes only turned to a glowing red when either enraged or when sexually excited. Being with Lucy had been an exercise in his patience, the things he wanted to do had to wait and he hoped that patience would pay off.

"Do they frighten you?"

She swallowed, looked away for a second and then back at him, "you have yet to scare me."

"The night is young and there is much I want to do with you," he said, his voice thickening and deepening as she gently caressed his cheek.

"You were the only one man I have taken, I'm sor…"

Claude pressed a finger to her lips, "do not apologize for inexperience. The fact that I am the only demon your body knows is everything one like me could ask for."

She nibbled her bottom lip, "you've had many experiences?"

"I have had many, they all lacked what I felt with you. Does that bother you?" He asked, trying to keep himself honest but not to upset her with such things.

For a moment he saw a flash of devious spark in her eyes as she gave him the same impish smile, she gave him before giving him his first innocent kiss. "Then teach me, Claude."

"Always," Claude took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm, his gaze never leaving hers. Lucy sucked in a small breath as he began to kiss down her arm, breathing in her scent as he went. The fact that she was in his bed and wore his shirt, used his soap, had his scent all over hers. It fed into the possessive nature of his very soul.

He made his way up her arm, across her shoulder and lightly nipped at her neck, causing her head to lull back as she exhaled. Her chest pushed up with the subtle arch of her back, he wrapped a hand behind her and slowly pressed against her body. Claude laid Lucy down, her blonde hair fanning all over his black pillows as his hand skimmed over her body to begin undoing the buttons. She grabbed the sides of his face and brought his lips up to hers.

"Love me, Claude," she begged.

"Always," he whispered in one part promise and one part prayer before he kissed her.

This kiss was slow, passionate, the kind of time not wasted but spent on what mattered most. What mattered to Claude as he tasted the wine and chocolate on her tongue was that she was his. He opened the shirt on her as her hands ran down his chest. He could feel the subtle trembling of her fingers that matched the quick beating of her heart.

Lucy was always such a treasure to him, everything about her called to the deepest parts of his being. Every smile, laugh, breath and emotion were all his to savoir. Claude had been fortunate, he never had to share her with anyone. Fate willing, he never would.

He came up on his hands, caging her exposed body under his, the moonlight and candle light dancing all over her clean skin. Lucy shivered, her eyes half lidded and cloudy with desire as she licked her lips. Claude wanted to refrain from quick movements, but he tore off his vest and shirt with a loud rip. Her chocolate eyes widened as she looked upon him and he found himself flushing under her gaze.

Only Lucy could ever make him blush, either by removing his glasses or even now as she looked at him as if he was a god to her. He could read every emotion etched on her features and the scent of her wrapped around his ecstasy. Claude took her hand and placed it over his heart, letting her feel how wild it was.

Her fingers curled, blunt nails scratching into his skin before he let go of her hand and brought her other one up. Claude stayed still, watching her face intently as her hands roamed all over his toned chest and abs. Her fingers tracing every ridge and valley, her eyes telling him that she was enthralled to the feeling. Something she lacked on experiencing when they were teenagers. Tonight, she could touch him anywhere she liked, if only she kept that fire in her eyes and he could touch her in return.

"Claude, touch…" she flushed, a delicate pink rising on her cheeks, to the tips of her ears.

"Say it, command me, ask me anything. I am yours Lucy."

Her hands stilled before she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When those gorgeous brown eyes had reopened, "touch me."

Claude said nothing as his hands parted the silk of his shirt away from her body. His hands cupped her breasts as she hissed through her teeth. He'd imagined this scenario many times but to feel the hot soft flesh under his hands was better than he imagined.

Lucy stopped touching him as she came up on her elbows, her lips searching for his. With his hands busy Claude kissed the angel in his bed, letting everything melt away and his patience at its very end. Her arousal was heavy in the air, the way she moved her tongue with more confidence and how he could feel the bed shifted has her hips moved, searching for friction.

Her head dropped back as she let out a long wanton moan, the sound glorious to him and he wanted to hear more of it. Claude let go of her full breasts and dropped himself between her legs, pulling off his glasses before he opened her shapely legs a bit more. One languid lick of his tongue against her had Lucy purring his name and his eyes rolling up at the rightness of her taste.

Lucy was akin to tasting Heaven, sweet with a bit of a tang like a beautifully crafted wine. Claude used his demonic speed to tease her pearl and enjoyed the reactions from her. The way she bucked against his face, her legs uncertain if to be open or closed and her moans. He ground into the bed, his dick as hard as he ever felt it as he worked her body.

"C-Claude… gonna…" she panted. He wrapped his lips around her pearl and growled. The effect had her back arching as she screamed his name, her body thrashing against the wave of euphoria.

He gave her a few soft teasing flicks of his tongue before sitting up and ripping off his pants, fisting his cock as he watched her ride out the orgasm. She was perfect to watch, the light sheen of sweat on pebbled skin, bits of red flushing over her chest and face, the way her lips parted and eyes unfocused. He felt as if he saw the birth of a star, his own little star.

Claude leaned forward and grabbed her hips, the bones poking his palm. He figured a few months of her eating better would fix that little problem; he would see to that.

It may not have been his best decision, but he wanted to feel her from his favorite position, to take her deep and ride her hard. Lucy was strong, she could handle it, he hoped as he flipped her over to her stomach. His hands tightened around her as he lifted her hips, Lucy clawed at the pillows, her head turning to the side as she managed to push up on her hands.

He licked a line up her back, stopping to kiss a few of her scars, she shook under him. "T-they are so ugly."

"They are marks of a survivor; they show your strength and tell your story." He leaned over her, his bare cock pressing against her dripping entrance. "I will know each one and I will kiss each one," he slowly began to enter her, Lucy bit her bottom lip as he stretched and filled her.

Claude saw a bit of blood run from her mouth and licked it, tasting her very being. It was like a drug and he never felt as high as he did from that small bit. He savored every bit of it as she relaxed, and her lower back dipped a little.

The demon almost fully pulled out before moving back in, keeping his movements slow and controlled to let her adjust and let her feel every bit of him. She let out a moan of pleasure and he put his large hands over hers, holding her there as his other hand held onto her hip and he started to move a bit faster.

The headboard slammed into the wall as the bed creaked and protested under the fury of his lovemaking. Lucy cried out his name as she squeezed his fingers, her face contorted between pain and pleasure, the same look he had seen from her years ago. Claude didn't let up, he changed to short more forceful strokes, finding an angle that had her incoherent and trembling under him.

He let go of her hand and moved up a little, letting him have a chance to play with her clit as he continued to piston into her. Lucy dropped forward; her head buried into the pillows as she screamed with each heavy thrust.

Claude stopped, "Lucy?" He pushed away the pillows as she gasped for air, he thought he hurt her. Perhaps he went too far?

"Claude, don't stop, take me," she begged and with that the demon continued. Claude felt renewed as he curled his hips up at the end of each thrust, driving a little deeper into the perfection of her wet velvet.

Her body tightened suddenly around him as she orgasmed, his name being chanted, and he threw his head back to listen to her. The music of his name from her lips was enough and he felt his balls draw up tight as fire shot through his veins.

"Lucy," he hissed as he slammed into her and pulsed his hips to each shot of cum that came from him. For a moment Claude could have sworn he went blind, the orgasm the greatest he had felt, even more so than their first time. This was on a level that he didn't know was possible and left every bit of skin tingling in excitement.

He stayed buried in her heat for a few minutes, catching his breath before pulling out of her and curling up beside her. Claude took Lucy in his arms, she was red, out of breath and yet smiling as if she found a sense of peace.

It was a quiet few minutes before her fingers traced up the middle of his abdomen. Claude raised a brow, "hmmm, when do we do it again."

"Right now," he said as he kissed his angel, feeling Lust crash all over him and his body reawakening.

* * *

Lucy didn't think she'd be able to walk the next morning, but she managed to make it to the kitchen. As she stepped in, she saw Claude at the stove and wearing a white frilly apron over his butler's suit. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Good afternoon," he said as he turned and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"How long did I sleep for?" she asked, smiling at the handsome demon.

"Twelve hours or so, I considered it a job well done."

Lucy laughed as she played with the frill on his apron, "you were right about something." He lifted a brow, "I did forget where you end, and I begin."

"Perfect, now have a seat, I have a special omelet for you." Lucy took a seat at the small table which was already set for one person. She knew Claude didn't need to eat but he did so because he enjoyed food. There were many things her demon didn't have to do that he did anyways or things that just were unnatural for him, such as being in love.

Lucy put the purple napkin in her lap as she helped herself to some orange juice. She watched Claude move around the kitchen, adoring how graceful he was as he accomplished a domestic task. "I will have to learn to cook for you one day," she mused.

"I can always teach you, anything you wish to know," Claude said as he came over with the cast iron small pan and slid a golden omelet onto her plate. He put the hot pan behind his back and gave her a kiss on the nose, Lucy giggled.

"Is it always going to be like this? He's a demon and now he's a sap," a boyish voice protested.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the boy who for an unknown reason enjoyed wearing short pants, "I'd be careful what you say. He can't kill you, but you know I'm only here because I traded in my angel wings to kill my own father." She flashed him a glare letting a bit of her newer power flood over her eyes as the shadows of two large bat wings appeared behind her.

The blonde-haired child turned white as a ghost before he ran out of the kitchen, screaming about how insulted he was. Lucy laughed as she looked at Claude's eyes, they were as large as dinner plates and his mouth was agape.

"So, I've had a few changes," she said as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

Claude gave her his awkward smile before he dropped to a knee, "I have no care what you are, just that you are," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, flicking it open with his thumb, "willing to be my dark bride?" Lucy saw the beautiful gold and ruby ring in there and smiled broadly.

"Claude, I've dreamed of this…" she trailed off as he took the ring out and hovered it around the tip of her ring finger. Lucy dashed away a tear, "if I say yes, can I enjoy my food first before you ravage me in excitement?"

The waiting demon laughed and slid the ring on her finger, "you have always been worth any wait."

* * *

I admit, Claude is my second favorite demon after Mard Geer. I know Sebby is pretty sexy but he just didn't want to cooperate with me LOL

**Please review and fave! Happy Halloween!**


End file.
